


Cadre

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [538]
Category: Lie to Me (TV), NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The only clue to a case is Dr. Cal Lightman's business card. How will the MCRT and The Lightman Group get along?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linda123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linda123/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/21/2000 for the word [cadre](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/10/21/cadre).
> 
> cadre  
> A core or nucleus of trained or otherwise qualified personnel around which an organization is formed.  
> A tightly knit and trained group of dedicated members active in promoting the interests of a revolutionary party.  
> A member of such a group.
> 
> This is a bonus drabble(not one of the ones I normally post) for Linda123 as she likes Lie to Me. :)
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #227 Doubt.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Cadre

Gibbs stared at the business card that was their only clue to the murder of their petty officer. It read, “Dr. Cal Lightman, The Lightman Group.”

“McGee get me everything we have on a Dr. Cal Lightman.” Gibbs ordered.

“Dr. Lightman? He's well known for his ability to read micro-expressions and tell when people are lying among other things.” Tony piped up.

Gibbs grunted doubtfully. Doctors could rarely read people well in his book. Still they’d better visit Dr. Lightman and find out how he knew their dead petty officer. “DiNozzo with me.”

Tony scrambled to grab his gear and follow Gibbs out to the car. The drive was Gibbs’ usual breakneck speed and Tony kept a firm hold of the car as they took sharp turn after sharp turn. Normally Tony would have filled in the silence, but he had a feeling that Gibbs wasn’t in the mood for talking, right now.

Gibbs didn’t like his first sight of the Lightman Group’s cadre. Dr. Lightman was nowhere to be seen despite multiple requests to see him. Instead, Dr. Foster had greeted them, but seemed to be mostly dodging his questions about Dr. Lightman.

Gibbs was not happy. He wanted information and he wanted it now. Even Tony who usually had better luck charming people was striking out with Dr. Foster. Gibbs growled and glared at everyone in frustration, but no one seemed to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
